Nada Personal
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: Rachel ha huido con Finn el día de su boda con Jesse. Han pasado cinco años de eso, ahora se han vuelto a encontrar y sus errores resultaran más pesados de lo que pensaron. St. Berry. Versión Glee.


**Nada personal.**

**Sumary: **Rachel ha huido con Finn el día de su boda con Jesse. Han pasado cinco años de eso, ahora se han vuelto a encontrar y sus errores resultaran más pesados de lo que pensaron. St. Berry. Versión Glee.

**Nota: **En esta historia el beso entre Finn y Rachel en Nacionales nunca pasó y su relación con Jesse siguió.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: La huida.**

Jesse estaba parado en el altar esperando la llegada de Rachel. Llevaban un año y poco más de relación pero ambos estaban enamorados, ella se había graduado y había ganado las nacionales junto con New Directions, ahora ambos irían a New York, a NYADA a realizar su sueño, juntos. Jesse nunca pensó que llegaría el momento en el que se sintiera tan enamorado que quisiera casarse y sin embargo aquí estaba, vestido de etiqueta, en una capilla, esperando por la llegada del amor de su vida. La música empezó a sonar, los invitados se levantaron y todos se giraron para ver la llegada de la novia, Kurt miró preocupadamente a Blaine cuando la música siguió pasando y Rachel no aparecía.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Blaine en voz baja, la gente empezaba a murmurar y Jesse se preocupó, la puerta se abrió despacio haciéndolo respirar de alivio pero ese alivio se fue al darse cuenta que no era Rachel la que entraba sino Quinn. La rubia sollozaba mientras corría hasta el altar hacia Jesse.

-¿Quin?

-Han huido, Jesse-susurró ella con la voz rota-Finn y Rachel han huido-las murmuraciones se volvieron más fuertes al escuchar lo dicho por Quinn, Jesse miraba al piso sin poder creer lo que le había dicho, Kurt se acercó al castaño poniendo una mano en su hombro, Jesse alzó la mirada y sus ojos se habían endurecido.

-Vamos por ellos-Quinn detuvo su llanto y asintió, los dos salieron rápidamente con casi todo el club Glee detrás, Jesse entró a su carro y Quinn se metió en el copiloto-¿Dónde están?-le preguntó a la rubia.

-A la estación de trenes-Jesse arrancó rápidamente, Kurt y Blaine los siguieron en el carro detrás.

-Esto no va a acabar bien-le dijo Kurt preocupadamente, Blaine asintió mientras seguía a los chicos-¡No puedo creer que hayan hecho esto!

-Yo tampoco, creí que ella realmente amaba a Jesse.

-Yo también-llegaron a la estación, Jesse aparcó de cualquier manera y salió corriendo con Quinn a su lado. Corrieron buscando por todos lados, Jesse se asomó por la baranda hacia donde estaban los trenes, buscó frenéticamente con Quinn a su lado y de repente los vio, Rachel llevaba un vestido azul y el cabello suelto, Finn vestía de etiqueta pero tenía la corbata en una mano y dos maletas en la otra; Rachel lucía ansiosa y preocupada mientras que Finn le decía algunas cosas que de a ratos la hacían sonreír, ella lo miró y lo besó dulcemente. Tanto Jesse como Quinn se quedaron sin aliento ante lo sucedido.

-No puedo creerlo-susurró Kurt tapándose la boca al verlos, Rachel y Finn se abrazaron antes de caminar de la mano hacia donde su tren saldría.

-Tenemos que detenerlos-dijo Blaine pero Jesse negó con la cabeza.

-Déjalos que se vayan-Quinn sollozaba cubriéndose la cara, Jesse la abrazó sin dejar de mirar a la pareja-no merecen la pena, vámonos-sacó a Quinn de ahí, Kurt miró una vez más a su amiga y a su hermano antes de seguirlos con Blaine de la mano.

* * *

Rachel se miró en el espejo una vez más, su vestido blanco era sencillo pero hermoso, el corpiño estaba hermosamente decorado con pedrería, la tela blanca cubría una parte del corpiño y caía suavemente hacia abajo, su cabello estaba lleno de rizos bajo y un velo transparente los cubría parcialmente. Tina y Mercedes que la estaban ayudando la dejaron para ir a la iglesia, su padre vendría por ella en cualquier momento. Rachel se miró una vez más y su cabeza volvió a llenarse de dudas ¿Realmente quería casarse con Jesse? Lo amaba, sí, pero no había sido siempre honesta con él, ella aún no había superado a Finn cuando empezaron a volver a salir, francamente lo había usado solo para darle celos pero Jesse le había demostrado una y otra vez que esta vez era sincero con ella, que la amaba. Ambos habían aplicado a NYADA y habían entrado, este era solo un paso más para ellos pero ¿era lo que realmente quería?

-Rachel-la castaña se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al ver a Finn en su cuarto.

-Finn ¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido antes de que sea muy tarde-el corazón de Rachel se aceleró-te amo, Rachel, nunca debí dejar que siguieras con St. James y tampoco debí seguir engañando de esa manera a Quin, te amo y quiero que estés conmigo, no con él.

-Yo…-la castaña estaba confundida, esto era muy repentino, muy dramático, incluso para ella.

-Huye conmigo, Rachel-la castaña alzó la vista boquiabierta-vámonos juntos a New York y olvidemos todo el pasado, huye conmigo-el corazón de Rachel palpitaba muy fuerte y la adrenalina le recorría todo el cuerpo.

-Sí-susurró casi sin notarlo, Finn le sonrió y la besó en ese momento, ella se dejó llevar-vámonos-Rachel le sonrió, guardó rápidamente algo de ropa en una maleta, se quitó el vestido en el baño poniéndose uno más simple y se quitó el anillo, lo miró un momento sintiendo mucha culpabilidad-lo siento, Jesse, no puedo…-escucharon un claxon afuera, se asomó por la ventana-¡Es Quinn! ¡Ella nos iba a llevar a mí y a mis papás!

-Tenemos que irnos ahora-Rachel cogió su maleta, Finn tomó su mano y salieron rápidamente de la casa, Quinn los miró sorprendida-lo siento, Quinn-la rubia los miró sin entender por un minuto luego su cara se transformó.

-¡No!-exclamó pero Finn ya había hecho entrar a Rachel en su carro y ambos se fueron de ahí, Rachel miró a través del espejo a su amiga y le pidió disculpas silenciosas por lo que le estaba haciendo a ella y a Jesse.

-Todo estará bien-dijo Finn tomando su mano y ella le creyó.

* * *

_5 años más tarde…_

-Rachel-la llamó el director de NYADA-en el teatro van a presentar nuevamente Grease y me han pedido que seas tú su Sandy-la chica se sorprendió. Hace un año se había graduado de NYADA y tenía varios trabajos aunque todavía no un protagónico, increíble, sería Sandy.

-¿Y quién será Danny?

-Es un actor de Julliard, se graduó hace tres años y es muy bueno, joven, ya ha hecho varias obras con el teatro, lo conocerás mañana en la fiesta de comienzo en el salón de fiestas del teatro.

-Bien, gracias, señor director-el hombre murmuró una despedida y la comunicación se cortó. Rachel no podía creer lo afortunada que era, se colocó una bata encima del pijama de seda que llevaba y salió a la sala para observar a Finn desayunando mientras leía el periódico. Finn se había graduado de la universidad en administración, tenía un trabajo estable en el banco y les gustaba ir de vez en cuando a un karaoke a cantar. Rachel era feliz con Finn, ambos habían conseguido lo que querían, Finn había encontrado lo que quería ser y vivían sin complicaciones, los ensayos de Rachel no era un impedimento para pasar tiempo juntos. Sin embargo, no había podido olvidar lo que hizo cinco años atrás. Nadie en el club Glee volvió a hablarles, ni siquiera Kurt que también estuvo en NYADA, Blaine que había sido su amigo se mantuvo firme a lado de su novio y ella se sintió muy triste por haber perdido a sus amigos pero ahora tenía a otros amigos y estaba un poco mejor. No había sabido nada de Jesse ni de Quinn desde ese día que se fueron, solo esperaba que los hubieran perdonado.

-Buenos días, amor-ella alzó su vista y sonrió, Finn la miraba cálidamente.

-Buen días-dijo dándole un suave beso-tengo algo que contarte, me ha llamado el director NYADA, dicen que harán Grease en Brodway y que quieren que sea Sandy-el chico la miró con orgullo.

-Te dije que pronto tendrías tus protagónicos-ella le sonrió y se dejó abrazar. Finn y ella se habían tomado su relación con calma, seguían siendo novios y Rachel aún no se sentía lista para dar el siguiente paso a pesar de vivir juntos ya cinco años-bueno, debo marcharme, te veré en la noche-le dijo un beso en la mejilla, cogió su maletín y se fue. Rachel suspiró, se sirvió una taza de café y se quedó mirando el lugar vacío con la mente en otro lado.

* * *

La sala de fiestas estaba exquisitamente decorada, Rachel ingresó a lado de Finn a la recepción. Finn vestía un traje de etiqueta negro en el que lucía muy guapo; Rachel se había puesto un vestido largo de color amarillo dorado con escote tipo corazón, su cabello estaba recogido en un suave moño. Caminaron del brazo entre la gente saludando a los compañeros que Rachel ya conocía y conversando acerca lo que sucedía, Finn se aburría pero no quería decírselo a Rachel, ella lucía muy feliz de estar ahí.

-Sra. St. James, por aquí, por favor-los dos se tensaron al oír ese apellido y se giraron a mirar, solo pudieron ver a una mujer rubia de espaldas a ellos seguir al anfitrión, ambos suspiraron al darse cuenta que era solo una coincidencia. Se pasearon un poco más en la fiesta hasta encontrar al director, este se disculpó y se acercó a ellos.

-Rachel, querida, te he estado buscando, ven conmigo, quiero presentarte al que será Danny-la pareja lo siguió-es joven y brillante, tal vez lo conozcas, estuvo en la obra Wicked en Londres, su actuación fue simplemente perfecta-llegaron a la puerta de uno de los salones privados, el director tocó dos veces antes de abrir la puerta. Un pequeño grupo de personas estaban adentro, directores según reconoció Rachel y unos cuantos actores muy renombrados-Jesse ¿Puedes venir?-la pareja se congeló en su sitio cuando lo vieron acercarse. Estaba definitivamente más guapo, había crecido apenas unos centímetros y su porte emanaba elegancia y madurez, Jesse St. James los miró sin emoción algunas y le sonrió cortésmente al director-déjame presentarte a Rachel Berry, ella será Sandy-el castaño la estudió de arriba abajo.

-¿Estás seguro que será una buena Sandy?-le preguntó y Rachel se sintió algo insultada.

-Por supuesto, es la mejor-dijo el director y Rachel sonrió.

-Un gusto, entonces, Srta. Berry-dijo Jesse inclinando la cabeza en un leve saludo ¿Así que iban a jugar esa carta? ¿La de "no te conozco"?

-Igual digo, déjeme presentarle a mi pareja, Finn Hudson-el castaño volvió a saludar con la cabeza mientras que el pelinegro se había quedado rígido.

-¿Y la señora?-preguntó el director.

-Se ha encontrado con unos amigos, debe estar de regreso pronto-respondió Jesse.

-¿Cariño?-Rachel no podía creer lo que veía, era Quinn ¡Quinn Fabray! La rubia traía puesto un hermoso vestido verde con solo un tirante, le quedaba hecho un guante y se veía elegante con esa belleza etérea que siempre había tenido. Su cabello rubio largo caía grácilmente alrededor de su cuerpo adornado con una vincha dorada de flores romanas y usaba unas sandalias de taco muy elegantes.

-Volviste-sonrió Jesse, pasó una mano por su cintura y ambos se giraron a mirar a la pareja, Quinn no lucía sorprendida más solo estaba indiferente.

-Quinn-susurró Finn inconscientemente, la rubia alzó la mirada hacia él sin ninguna expresión.

-¿Se conocen?-preguntó el director.

-No estoy segura…-murmuró Quinn cordialmente, Finn se sorprendió.

-Quinn Fabray, claro que nos conocemos-replicó él y ella sonrió.

-Ese solía ser mi nombre-contestó y la pareja la miró confundida.

-Déjame presentarte, cariño-dijo Jesse observándola con una sonrisa-ella ya no es Quinn Fabray, ahora es Quinn St. James, mi esposa.

-¡Esposa!-exclamó Rachel sorprendida, no podía creerlo, bajó su mirada y vio en ambas manos sus aros de matrimonio. Alzó su mirada hacia Finn que seguía con la boca abierta, volvió a mirar a la pareja. Jesse observaba con cariño a Quinn que le sonreía luminosamente.

-Los señores St. James son muy conocidos en el medio, es extraño que no hayas oído de ellos, Rachel-dijo el director como si la reprendiera por su falta en las noticias, la castaña estaba demasiado anonadada como para sonrojarse.

-¿Cuándo se casaron?-preguntó Finn sin poder creerlo.

-Hace dos años más o menos-contestó Quinn con una sonrisa soñadora, Jesse acarició su mejilla y por un momento ambos parecieron perderse en una burbuja. Rachel y Finn tuvieron que desviar su mirada ante la intimidad del momento.

-Estaremos en la fiesta, director, permiso-dijo Jesse, abrazó un poco la cintura de la rubia y ambos salieron de la sala privada.

* * *

Quinn suspiró cuando salieron, Jesse la observó cuidadosamente y la llevó a otro cuarto vacío, Jesse la envolvió en sus brazos cuando entraron, ella apoyó su mejilla en su pecho. Sintió unas leves ansias de llorar pero las empujó lejos, se concentró en mantener su respiración calmada, Jesse acarició suavemente su cabello lo cual la ayudó a terminar de relajarse completamente.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí-le respondió ella con una sonrisa calmada, Jesse le acarició la mejilla.

-Es normal que te haya afectado.

-¿A ti te afectó?-él lo pensó un momento.

-No tanto como pensé que lo haría-dijo él con una suave sonrisa, ella intentó devolvérsela, Jesse la miró con cariño. –Todo está bien, es solo una obra, sabíamos que eventualmente los encontraríamos.

-Si, lo sé-suspiró ella.

-Te amo ¿lo sabes, no?-Quinn asintió-entonces no dejemos que nos afecten, ellos son parte de nuestro pasado, ya los hemos superado.

-Tienes razón-dijo ella sonriendo, Jesse le dio un suave beso o lo que pretendía serlo pero sucedió lo que siempre sucedía cuando se tocaban, era como fuego, era muy The Host de Stephenie Meyer, algo así como lo que sentía Jared con el cuerpo de Melanie.

Jesse no podía separarse de Quinn una vez que la besaba es por eso que siempre terminaban siendo la burla de sus amigos por su falta de control. Jesse dejó de pensar por un momento, enredó sus manos en su cabello pegándola totalmente contra la pared que había detrás de ellos, Quinn gimió tenuemente contra su boca y la abrió para profundizar el beso, las manos del castaño pasaron por su costado hasta agarrar sus piernas y alzarlas hasta hacer que se enreden alrededor de su cintura, el vestido de Quinn se había subido dejando ver hasta sus muslos. Habían perdido una vez más la noción del lugar, solo concentrados en ellos mismos, en esas fuertes sensaciones que ambos se provocaban. La puerta se abrió haciendo que ambos se separaran abruptamente, se quedaron en silencio en la oscuridad del cuarto hasta que la puerta volvió a cerrarse, se miraron y empezaron a reírse en voz baja. Quinn bajó sus piernas y se acomodó rápidamente su vestido y su cabello, Jesse se acomodó un poco el traje luego le ofreció el brazo para salir.

* * *

Quinn y Jesse habían pasado por muchas cosas desde que Rachel y Finn huyeron, Jesse cambió su ingreso a NYADA y en vez de eso fue a Julliard, se las ingenió para no encontrarse con los fugitivos y Quinn pronto lo siguió. Ambos habían sido la fortaleza del otro, todos sus amigos de Glee se mantenían en contacto con ellos. Quinn y Jesse habían alquilado juntos un departamento, cada uno en su cuarto, se volvieron los mejores amigos, bromeaban y tenían maratones de películas, no tenían esa misma pasión por Brodway que tenían Rachel y Jesse pero discrepaban en tantas cosas que era muy divertido discutir entre ellos.

Lo suyo sucedió una noche de películas, empezaron a discutir como siempre, se dieron de almohadazos y de repente él estaba sobre ella inmovilizándola, lo demás vino solo, el fuego los consumió y decidieron intentar estar juntos lo que funcionó mejor de lo que pensaron, un años después Jesse le pedía matrimonio y Quinn aceptaba encantada. La boda fue sencilla y todos sus amigos estuvieron presentes, Mercedes había sido la madrina mientras Kurt era el padrino, eran felices pero la felicidad no garantizaba el olvido. Ni Jesse ni Quinn admitirían jamás que había noches en que recordaban sus antiguos amores, Jesse jamás admitiría que recordaba a Rachel cada vez que interpretaba una obra y Quinn jamás admitiría que recordaba a Finn cuando le enseñaba a un chico medio torpe a bailar.

* * *

-La obra será grandiosa-escuchaba Jesse decir a uno de los directores de la obra-usted y la señorita Berry son los mejores del medio y su esposa será la mejor coreógrafa que pueda haber.

-Gracias-dijo Jesse con una leve sonrisa, sus ojos se toparon con los de Rachel que lo observaba mientras tomaba una copa de champagne, alguien le hablaba a su lado pero ella no parecía prestar atención. Jesse dejó que su rostro mostrara indiferencia mientras un cumulo de emociones se le arremolinaban por dentro, sentía nostalgia, dolor, furia. Desvió su mirada y vio en un rincón alejado y algo poco iluminado a su esposa siendo casi acosada por Finn Hudson, el pelinegro le cerraba el paso y Quinn parecía tensa. Jesse se disculpó y empezó a caminar hacia allá, Rachel lo siguió con la mirada y se encontró con la misma escena que él. Ella también fue hacia donde estaban ellos tratando de no llamar la atención de los demás.

-¿Qué demonios haces con mi esposa, Hudson?-dijo Jesse con la voz fría como el hielo, Quinn suspiró aliviada y se acercó a su lado apoyándose en su pecho, el castaño la abrazó.

-Puedes dejar de fingir, St. James, sé que esto es una farsa, han hecho esto solo porque sabían que estaríamos aquí-Rachel los miró sorprendida e incrédula, no parecía típico de Jesse.

-Eres más idiota de lo que parece, Hudson-dijo el castaño con frialdad-ella es mi esposa, si tú no puedes aceptarlo no es mi problema, ni tú ni tu novia son focos de interés para nosotros-dijo sin mirar ni una vez a Rachel que se sintió herida.

-¿En serio, Jesse? Pues por la manera en que evitas mirarme cualquiera diría que te duele hacerlo-Finn se sintió orgulloso ante la intervención de su novia, Jesse bajó su mirada despacio y la miró enarcando una ceja.

-Tú no provocas ni el más mínimo sentimiento en mí, Berry-le dijo él con frialdad luego volvió a mirar a Finn-aléjate de mi esposa, es una advertencia-se fue llevándose a Quinn. Rachel alzó su mirada interrogante hacia Finn pero él tenía la suya fija en Quinn, el corazón de Rachel se aceleró ¿Qué significaba esa mirada?

* * *

Bien, esta es una historia obviamente St. Berry, he querido escribir una desde hace tiempo pero no sabía exactamente como espero que no me maten porque habrá un montón de St. Fabray y Finchel. Aparte esta es solo una versión, la otra versión es de Harry Potter, tendrá un montón de cosas diferentes pero la trama es la misma, aparte es Yaoi (algo como Draco y Harry, no puedo evitarlo, los shipeo totalmente) Espero les guste esta historia.

Letty Malfoy.


End file.
